Modern processors are designed to protect sensitive data in memory from both hardware and software attacks. Some processors provide strategies that can reserve a range of platform memory and enforce encryptions on this range of memory. The memory encryptions protect the confidentially of memory-resident data. In some situations, the memory ranges may comprise multiple sections of convertible pages that can be converted to secure pages or non-secure pages.